Another Girl Another Story
by Majin Videl
Summary: Pan's life was going pretty well until her mother died in a fight with her father. Now, it's as if her life has been jynxed. Will it take a near death experience for her and her classmates to understand they all need to change? (chap 2 up)
1. Hallway Drama

"Grey, Katlin?" announced the teacher who was seemingly over the age of fifty. He had gray hair, green eyes, which he forced to blink, and a fake smile. Known to the students as, none other then Mr. Pulchick. He was fiddling with a paperclip whilst taking attendance, after ten minutes, however, it snapped. He had one of 'those' classrooms that every teacher hated: The type with over a hundred students. Finally, on the list, came the name: Son, Pan. And so, our story begins on that bright sunny morning, where everything in Pan's high school life, went seriously downhill. Until she met _him._

"What's this I heard about Son stealing my boyfriend? Doesn't she have any class? Lower-classmen cannot flirt with jocks; she should be flirting with a computer nerd! Goodness knows her dad is one!" shrieked some girl with waist length perfect beach blonde hair, with pink streaks.

"Well, Katlin, lots of people are like that, I mean, you did get Mr. Perfect. And it's not often a sophomore scores a date with a senior, you know it?" asked the brunette with shoulder length hair that had orange streaks in it. Currently, she was brushing her hair...for about the hundredth time today...

"...How fair are thy hair, and thy maidens strength. For you, a peasant, shall be one of true greatness, and glory. Follow thy will, and thy dreams wilst be granted," said a boy with short black hair. He was quoting 'Denali Mêlées', a writer that no one does a play on. "...Thy heart is great, but thy honor little. Let me bequeath you a heart of pure love..."

"Peasants," mumbled Katlin. Obviously she was disgusted with the thought of him as a prince. A relative of _her. _That girl everyone ignores. A young girl was walking down the hall. She had shoulder length ebony hair, a tee shirt that read: "To Whom It May Concern", and Jordache jeans. Her nails were painted black, and her lips were a light pink shade. She had a heart choker, a tattoo choker, and a love-beaded necklace. Of course, due to her horrible timing, came face to face with Katlin and Ebony.

"What's this we hear about you flirting with Katlin's man? Do you have permission? No, I don't think so, so lay off the goods, chica. If you know what's good." Added the dark girl with a thick New York accent. Ebony was born and raised in the west side of New York, and moved to Tokyo when her father was assigned there in the Air Force, 92, when he then retired.

"Ebb relax. Why would I want Tyler? He's a jerk anyway. Plus you have no worries, I have a date to the dance, Wednesday. His name is Aaron. Aaron Morre." Mumbled the girl with black hair.

"Look, Pan, we may have been friends last year, but I'm popular now. The times are changing. And I have the hottest guy in school. You jelous, and won't admit it, but it's ok, we understand," she paused and looked at her 'lackey'. "Don't we Ebb?"

Ebb and Kat high-fived. They then looked back at the girl who wasn't intimidated. Pan, however, wasn't sure if she should feel scared, or sorry. No one realized she was tutoring him so he could **BE** a Jock, no; it was automatically looked at as flirting. And Ebony and Katlin were the biggest flirts in the history of Debase high.

"One chance, woman. You mess up and you gone. Katlin and me isn't afraid to get in trouble. She'll kick your ass, and no one can stop her. So don't even cross her, without expecting to get wooped. I hope you don't have a death wish, girl, cause we ain't kidding!" yelled Ebony. Shaking her fist at the slightly smaller girl.

Pan shoved past the two headed to her Biology class. As she walked past, however, she felt a yank on her hair. Not just a playful one, like Trunks' either, a hair, 'I-mean-business' one. Sadly, the halls were silent. Hopefully no one would see her if there was a fight to break out, her dad, however unlike the other teachers, would understand, he knows how these girls get.

"Ebony, please let go, I'm late for class, and I have a tutoring session afterwards. I cannot afford to miss class again, I know you mean business, but don't kill me now, wait till it's fun." Pleaded Pan, much to Ebb and Kat's dismay. Ebb firmed her grip on Pan's locks and dragged her outside where no one could hear her scream. Katlin went to a classroom, any room, and told the teacher that there was a fight between an exchange student and cheerleader. The teacher, and half the class, was on their feet and outside to see only one of the two girls bleeding badly, holding onto her chest, with her normal perky blue eyes a dull lifeless gray. They could tell she didn't fight back, of course, of her nature she would, but her grades, and future were at stake.

* * *

Woah, cliffy! Who won? Who got away? Who's injured? How will the posse of Pan get payback? Find out in the next installment of "Another Story of Another Girl"


	2. The Hospital

**Panting Heavily** as she was helped down the hall, supported by a friend, Pan looked into a lot of the rooms. Only one person recognized her, and that was because he'd hurt her that bad when he was fourteen. He was excused and ran after the two. Pan, who was hurt very badly, avoided all eye contact. Her friend, however, looked the boy in the eye, sighed, and walked ahead of him as he fallowed behind.

"What do you want Trunks, can't you see I'm busy?" snapped Marron.

"What happened?" he asked looking at Pan hoping for her to answer. Unfortunately, Marron answered for her.

"She got into a fight over a jock with Ebony Gristle. The sad thing is it wasn't the fact she was making passes on him – cause she wasn't – it was the fact that she just happened to be his afternoon tutor. Ebb and Kat got the idea that he was canceling dates to be with her, and went all out on her this morning. They didn't find her until five minutes ago. I just hope she's ok. Ebb's reputation is very bad, and from what I hear, she's got one or two broken ribs, so it's going to be a while until she can come back. Sadly, she was supposed to be in the up coming competition, she's our best player, and she can't now. Marilyn has to fill in."

"I'll be better by Friday. It's only a week away..." She rasped. Trunks shot her a glare.

"Panny Channy, always so ready to fight. Why didn't you fight back? You could have kicked her ass no problem. You suddenly go Pansy?" asked Trunks as though he's an angry Umpire.

Marron whacked him with her free hand. "She doesn't want to. Her grades, and family are at stake right now. And at this rate, so is the – err – never mind. Sorry Pan. Rough day." She sighed. Pan looked up, stood with what little effort she had on her own, and walked into the nurse's office with the two heathens following closely behind.

The nurse gave Pan some antibiotics to put her to sleep for a bit, and to ease the coughing. She was talking to Trunks when the question came up; "Does she have an adult I can inform of the situation?" Trunks blinked back tears and looked Nurse Calli in the eyes. The young blonde looked back and sighed writing a few notes, then called the office.

"Are you saying she has no one? No mother or father?" asked Calli before she called the office.

"Her father teaches here, but I'm not sure what subject. He'll find out eventually. Her mother died when she was eleven, at a fight outside of the City. I remember it because I was fourteen when it happened. I also know she won't recover very well from this because I've hurt her this bad in a training session. It hurts me to see her like this, and I wish I could help, but first-year-sophomores aren't allowed." He mumbled.

"Alright. You and the blonde woman may stay with her. You, Mr. Briefs, would need to take your medication soon anyway. What ever happened to your sister?" asked Calli trying to ease the tension in the room a bit.

* * *

"Luann, Deirdre?"

"Here!"

"Ludwig, Vanessa?"

"Here, Sir!"

"Alright, now, whose seat is that in row ten?" asked the professor.

"Pan Son. She's at the nurses office." Answered Tina Morris.

"What happened?" asked the professor, who was now concerned for one of his students, as well as daughter.

"She got into a fight with Ebony." Shouted Tyler Vatt.

"Yeah, they said she didn't even fight back!" yelled Alyssa Torentino.

"She's so wimpy. Mulatto Damson could probably beat Ebony." Said Harvey Lovett. Everyone knows that Mulatto is the weakest kid in Fresman Grade...

At this point Gohan was calling the office to have someone cover for him. The nurse's station was on the opposite building. Basically the next block. He left a quick note for the sub, Nicky, and looked to the class.

"She's not a wimp. She doesn't want what happened to her mother to happen to her. Her family, pride, hope, and future are at stake. And Ebony should be expelled, but I know that Pan won't let me do that."

Ameriis Nassau piped up from the back. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, sir, but is Pan your biological daughter? There is a rumor around school that she's not related to you or Goten, that she's adopted. I didn't think it was true, because she's nice. She looks a lot like you, too."

"Thank you Ameriis, and yes, she is my biological daughter. I'm just hoping she'll be ok, I just lost her mother a year or so ago." He hoped no one heard that. Unfortunately, America Vial and Byron Derris heard him.

"Sir," asked America "What happened to your wife?"

"She—" he was cut off by Nicky, who excused him, and calmed the rowdy class.

"Class," She said, "Please pardon Professor Son, His daughter, and only living relative other then his brother, has been in a tragic accident. No one is certain, however, if she'll survive the night, so she's fighting for her life right now. Who is willing to go with her and spend the night temporarily? Now don't all raise your hands at once. Remember, now, this is your fellow student."

"Mrs. Nichole, is she going to be ok?" Asked Aryn, one of Pan's frequent tutors. "She's a nice girl. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Please," yelled Alice Devon. "Your only worried about your grades!"

"So what if I am? She's a nice girl. I mean, I can't imagine anyone ever wanting to hurt her." Mumbled Aryn.

"Alice, Aryn, stop. Now, I need someone to go stay with her for a few hours. Her father is finishing his school day, and she's got no other relatives other then her uncle, who is AWOL. Aryn, would you like to stay with her?" asked Mrs. Nichole.

* * *

"For some reason I can't get the song 'Every Time' out of my head. It seems like it's coming to life around me. This has never happened before to her or me. I mean, we've both died, but I've never had to see her suffer. It's saddening...maybe she does need someone to protect her. She may not act like it, but I care for her, and she needs help. Badly..." Mumbled Trunks covering his face with his palms.

Marron was sitting next to him asleep. They weren't allowed to sit with her, until Gohan left. It was almost as if Videl was sitting with them at that moment. They saw a boy walk into the office with a young girl standing behind him. One had books stacked above his head balanced by one palm. The girl looked like she was the 'Mary-Jane' type. She was dark skinned, so Trunks imagined it was Ebony. She scowled at him and walked to the doorway looking into the room. Her scowl turned to a frown as she almost broke down at the sight of her father talking reassuringly to the girl.

Ebony sat down on the other end of the room as the boy sat beside Trunks setting his textbooks in his lap. Gohan walked from the room and looked at the now more then before room, and let them decide who went next. The nurse finally gave up and let all of them go.

Ebony stayed outside and looked at Pans father. He looked more stressed then usual, but being her, she ignored it. She asked him if he needed anything as if she was an orderly. When he answered no, she sat down and began crying. He asked her why she was crying, and she answered.

"My...my...my mother died w-when I w-w-was s-seven. I've l-lived with m-my dad alone. I-I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt her. I was mad...Katlin pays me to beat people up, she knows I'd do anything for the money. I'm not certain I've done the right thing, and I know you probably want to hurt me right now, but I'm not the most sane girl in the world..." she mumbled. Instead of hurting her like he wanted to, however, he hugged the girl.

* * *

"Hi Panny," Whispered Trunks. He took her hand and held it tight. Aryn looked at her and Trunks.

"Why do you call her Panny?" asked Aryn.

Pan smiled when Trunks answered, though sadly. "I've known her since she was a baby. I was four when she was born. Her mom gave her the name, and I guess it kind of stuck."

Aryn looked out the window of the room and nearly fainted. He'd never seen a man hug Ebony before. This was 'Tough-as-nails-in-your-face-bad' Ebony. Not the kind to WILLINGLY let anyone hug her! This was a tribulation! A cause for celebration. The nurse, Teel, walked in about then, and told them they had to leave. Tommorrow would prove un-eventfull...or will it?

* * *

Yes, I finally updated, to my loyal and devoted fans and minions. This gets kinda graphic throughout the entrys, so please don't flame me if the story shifts. I may not update in a while cuz I'll be moving again to another state around January, so...yeah...uhh...Please, PLEASE, review. I'll try to have the next installment ready-for those who want it-by sometime before the end of november. -Your loyal and devoted Authoress (and Countess) -Kittra(Or Kitty)


End file.
